


Speaking is an art Stiles is still learning

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not a fan of words. People may think he is. It could actually make sense, since he’s always using them and even over using them when he’s nervous. He tends to not think of them, just let them flow in his mouth. They surprise him more than he expects them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking is an art Stiles is still learning

Stiles is not a fan of words. People may think he is. It could actually make sense, since he’s always using them and even over using them when he’s nervous. He tends to not think of them, just let them flow in his mouth. They surprise him more than he expects them. Then he rethinks them, wonders why he said them, frustrates about it sometimes. Why did he say that ? God, he’s such an idiot, that was stupid to say. He regrets, he panics, he feels bad. Sometimes the people who hear what he says looks at him weirdly (even Scott, once or twice, and he covers it quickly but it still downs Stiles because Scott should be used to that, should not bother with that anymore, Scott’s his best friend and—)

Stiles and words have a weird relationship. He also loves words, sometimes, when he manages to make his dad laugh on his mother’s death anniversary. When they make Scott laughs so hard he falls off his chair. He’s proud of them when they get him that smile Melissa gives him, the one that looks almost exactly like his mother’s did. He likes seeing Lydia rolls his eyes at him when she finds them dumb, he knows it’s her way to show her affection. He likes when Allison touches his arm when she laughs, her dimples showing. He’s on the moon when Jackson can’t find a comeback for his wit, feels like a super-hero or something.

Stiles is not a fan of word, and he feels like panicking when he says “I love you” to Derek for the first time. It’s too soon, dumbass, he doesn’t feel that way. Before he knows it, his mouth opens as sounds and syllabes comes out of it and he can’t make sense of what they are, but it stops quickly as Derek says nothing, only stares at Stiles. He’s not running away, he’s not making up excuse to leave him, he just has that dumb surprised tiny smile on his lips and- just there- Stiles loves words, loves how they always manage to surprise not only him but also Derek, and how Derek doesn’t see that as a bad thing.

Stiles decides he’s a fan of words when Derek say it back, quietly, honestly, and Stiles can feel his dumb smile appears on his face, his butterflies inside his stomac fluttering, his toes curling.


End file.
